<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by daalny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853194">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalny/pseuds/daalny'>daalny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalny/pseuds/daalny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of their senior year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dora Marquez/Randy Waren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was filled with humidity and the sounds of roaring.  Cheers were going up, whoops and claps punctuated the roar.  Bodies glideded, elbows and heels piercing the surface of the blue water. Dora, Sammy and Diego were in the bleachers cheering on Randy.  It was the last swim meet of the year.  The fact was not lost on the three seated together, it was the last of a lot of things for the year.  Already this year Sammy had claimed victory on the Debate team with Diego, Dora and Randy in rapt attendance.  Diego’s soccer team had won its division. He remembered looking into the stands and seeing his cousin, his girlfriend and his best friend waving for him.  Dora too had been cheered on by her friends and cousin as she won a Latino History Bee.  Randy had been a late bloomer, while he was active in some of the technological clubs he had mainly kept to himself before befriending the other three.  It was after the incident in the jungle when Diego had nudged him to join the swim team.  At first the shy shaggy haired Randy shrugged off the idea.  It wasn’t until Sammy and Dora had also needled him.  </p><p>
  <i>“Randy you should try.” Dora said sweetly as she hung off his arm.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Randy looked at the others before looking behind him as if he was trying to find another person named Randy that Dora was addressing.  As he turned back to the three with a confused look on his face Diego softened, “Look man, you’re really comfortable in the water.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Not to mention you can hold your breath forever” Sammy added.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dora didn’t say a word her mind flashed to being trapped in the chamber, they had all swum towards the mechanism to open the sluice gate.  She remembered dog paddling underwater.  To her right Diego and Sammy were awkwardly kicking to propel themselves.  No doubt their sneakers were hindering their movement. The only one who didn’t seem awkward was Randy.  His strokes underneath the water were measured, his body moving forward with ease.  When they all came up for breath, just inches away from the roof of the chamber with the water still rising and the looks of panic on the faces of those around her, except for one.  Randy just plunged underneath, opened the gate and saved the lives of all of them.  Herself, her cousin, her best friend and that back-stabber Alejandro.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lost in her thoughts she cuddled closer to Randy who seemed oblivious.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, fine.  I’ll go to the try-outs.” Randy had all but whined.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Later on it the week the four had met up in the cafeteria.  “So how’d it go?” Diego asked as he stabbed a forkful of his mashed potatoes.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Randy hung his head before expelling a breath, “I made the team, varsity.  I have practice three times a week so I won’t be able to hang out as much.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The other three just smiled, it was just like him to downplay his achievement.  Faithfully he attended his practices.  Quickly he became a force, competing individually and on a relay team.  His first win came as a shock to him. All of it leading to this.</i>
</p><p>The bell had sounded the final lap and surge seemed to take over the swimmers.  There was a distinct leader in lane 5.  The distance was closing, a hands reached out and tagged the wall.  Dora, Sammy and Diego leapt to their feet, Randy had touched first.  It was endearing each time he won for he never believed it.  Always checking the board to be sure.  After confirming that he did indeed touch first he swam to the other lanes to shake hands with the other participants.  Awards came next, more cheers and applause followed.  Randy had found his cheering friends and waved back to them as he accepted his award.  </p><p> </p><p>Soon the bleachers were empty save for one person.  Dora sat in the bleachers staring at the reflection of the flags in the water of the pool.  With bodies no longer agitating the water the surface had become still.  Randy appeared from the locker room he had showered and changed.  His duffel bag hung from a strap on his shoulder as he made his way to Dora.</p><p>“Hey” he said softly with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, yourself,” she said back.</p><p>“It’s quiet” Randy murmured as he sat next to his girlfriend.</p><p>“Diego and Sammy went back to Abuelitas, get things ready.” Dora chirped.</p><p>Randy sighed wistfully, “She makes the best food.”</p><p>Both of them shared a laugh.  Those days that they had spent together in the jungle had brought all of them together.  Diego and Sammy had paired off so had Randy and Dora.  When they returned to High School they were still teased and mocked yet it didn’t phase any of them.  Being a team gave them armor.  Not long after the other students went back to just ignoring them which was fine for the four. The year ended and they had spent the summer together.  Alternating between Abuelitas, the Moore’s or the Waren’s houses. The summer bled into fall and they were back at school.  The past three months had seen all of them turn 18 the boys had rolled their eyes when Sammy packed them all up in her car to take them to register to vote.  Randy swallowed before leaning in and kissing Dora.  He was delighted when she kissed him back and linked her hands around his neck pulling him against her.  Dora could feel the muscular wall of his chest against her and she moaned softly.  This noise seemed to embolden Randy who pulled her even closer to him.  The two traded kisses in the empty bleachers.  Only the sound of the pool pump kicking on had them springing apart.  Both gathered themselves and walked out of the pool area to the parking lot.  Randy opened the door of his beloved yet worn hatchback.  Diego had once joked that the only vehicle with more mileage on it was one of the Mars rovers.  </p><p>Dora couldn’t stop staring at Randy as he navigated the streets.  He was in such a different zone when he drove.  He was confident, effortlessly checking mirrors while changing gears.  Dora was struck by a feeling she couldn’t identify.  She filed it away as they chatted on the way to her home.  Randy parked the car on the street and both dashed towards the door.  The smell emanating from the house was more powerful than any sirens song.  Diego and Sammy were already there.  Tonight was to celebrate all their achievements in the past year.  The last celebration before graduation.  The house was comfortably loud with voices raised in merriment.  Dora and Randy grabbed food and joined the rest at the table.  </p><p>After eating the four ended up on the patio just talking.  </p><p>Diego and Randy began a discussion on sports and how they were glad their respective seasons were over. Dora listened intently when she felt the same way as she had in Randy’s hatchback. . When Randy was discussing how glad he would be skip pull buoy drills Sammy caught the look on Dora’s face, of how she was lost in her own world.  Sammy then stood up, “coffee! I want an ice coffee”</p><p>The other three were taken aback. Sammy was insistent, “Please Diego can you take me?”</p><p>At first Diego was stunned yet he had seen the look on his girlfriends face enough times to not question it and just go with it.  He stood, “sorry guys, my girl needs coffee.”  He removed his keys from his pocket.  The keys were symbolic not only that they were leaving but that Dora and Randy would not be going with them since Diego drove a small pickup truck.  Dora looked stricken and Sammy was quick to say, “We won’t be gone long.”</p><p>Dora and Randy watched as the two went through the house, heard two doors shut and the hum of a 4 cylinder engine start up. After the engine noise died away it was strangely quiet in the backyard.  Randy leaned back in the chair and rolled his shoulders, in doing so his head lolled back.  “Huh, just think that one constellation has so many names.”</p><p>Dora looked in his direction and saw Ursa Major, her mind instantly filling with all the other names other cultures had given that particular collection of stars.  Her thoughts were interrupted by Randy’s groan as he leaned forward in his chair.  His neck probably complaining about its angle.  Dora stood and went to him her hands going to his shoulder to knead out the tension.  Randy couldn’t help but emit a soft moan. Once again the feeling was back and this time Dora could identify it--Desire.</p><p>Her hands left his shoulders and she moved to the front of him and held out her hand.  Without question he took it.  Hand in hand she led him though the backyard to a copse of trees bordering the property.   In the safety of the trees Dora leaned towards Randy and kissed him.  They had kissed many times, the first they had shared had been after the spring dance it had been awkward, clumsy and perfect.  Other kisses had followed just like the one at the pool earlier in the day.  This kiss was different, it was hotter and held a tinge of urgency.  Dora’s hands found the hem of Randy’s T-shirt and soon her palms pressed against the warm skin of his back.  Randy lips trailed over Dora’s neck and soon both of their shirts were on the ground.  Randy stared down at Dora who was clad in her jeans and white bra.  He shook his head to clear it and he was breathing hard, “say it, say it and I will.” </p><p>Even though she spoke more than one language it took Dora a moment to decipher what he had said.  Her palm caressed his cheek, “Don’t stop.”</p><p>Randy obeyed.</p><p>**************************************************</p><p>“Thank you,” Sammy said to the barista as she collected her drink.  She took her time selecting a straw and placing it into her beverage.  Behind her she could feel the look of Diego.  Ignoring him she walked out of the cafe and sat in one of the empty chairs outside.  </p><p>Diego claimed the other chair, “You wanna tell me?”</p><p>Sammy shrugged, “I wanted coffee.”</p><p>Diego crumpled a loose napkin in frustration, “Dios mio, come on I know you!  What is going on?”</p><p>With that Sammy sighed, “Tonight I saw something.  When we were all talking.  Dora was looking at Randy the same way you look at me.”  </p><p>Diego’s mind was putting it all together with a smile he said “Make sure you finish that here, I don’t want it spilled in my truck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>